Princess Roulette
by Q.C.O.W
Summary: A young Pegasus is turned Alicorn by Luna and Candance on unknown grounds, they both feel that she is the true guardian of the land and grant her the element of 'Earth'. Celestia has doubts, not believing the young mare can handle the responsibility of being 'grounds keeper' so, she assigns the new Alicorn to Twilight. But problems arise when Chrysalis makes a strategic comeback.


Princess Roulette

Chapter 1

Their bellies growled and whined, their mouths parched, they needed love; sweet, juicy love, but, alas, they could not have it and the love from their Queen was not enough to calm their stomachs. No amount of love was enough, they need to feed constantly to survive, oh the pity of it all. Their beautiful queen felt ashamed.

She had failed at her attempts to take over Canterlot for her subjects, her babies, her children. They were dying; one by one they slowly fell to their deaths. Death. An endless sleep not even a changeling could wake from. They were starved, they needed sustenance and they needed it now.

A new born, one quite weak and small trotted up to his Queen, chirping softly, telling her he was hungry. She said she knows and that she is trying the best she can to help them. The little one nuzzled his Queen and laid upon her back making himself comfortable beneath her soft humming wings.

The Queen sang, using her voice to call her subjects. 'Love, Heart, Warmth. Love, Heart, Warmth.' She sang in an angelic note. Her subjects, they felt better, the old and the young, they used their own voice to sing with her. One by one, some managed to awake from their death, revived by The Queen's song. But, most, stayed down; their small bodies lifeless, a shell, a simple shell.

It was not enough. She needed them. She wanted them. She desired them and she shall have them back, someway, somehow, she will, but not now. It wasn't time yet.

Chrysalis sighed; a single tear withdrew from her pretty eyes, only to be licked away by the young changeling. It stood in front of her now. It felt better. So much. They loved her so much and she loved them. Children. She loved them as if they were her own.

The Chrysalis Bells, they blossomed, they chimed and rang. It made the Queen happy these bells. They were beautiful like her.

The Queen rose to her hooves and chirped to the changeling. "Come with me, Daredauhz." Daredauhz, the young changeling purred, buzzing his wings to lay back upon his Queen's flank armor. He curled up with his hooves beneath his weak body, taking in as much as his Queen's warmth as he possibly could.

The Queen sighed once again but kept her head high as she trotted slowly back to her main stake, her hoof steps light, she breathed in the crisp air, using her some of her magic to keep the light off of them. She normally enjoyed the light, Princess Celestia's sun. But, her kind needed the darkness to rest.

Soon, she arrived at her stake, her home she used when she herself was dying. Chrysalis whispered a spell and a small panel opened from a wall in her stake, out of it floated a green orb, a spirit glowed inside, it was happy, swirling around in the orb, showing The Queen images of bliss.

Chrysalis sighed unhappily and scowled as it floated to its pedestal next to her leaven bed, she curled up in her bed, making sure Daredauhz was asleep. She looked into the orb, her eyes pleading. "Orb that spells, Orb that tells, show me how I can make my subjects well."

The spirit in the Orb laughed, it thought the Queen was funny but it answered her, as it always does.

Two mares appeared beautiful mares, ones who bore wings, horns and crowns. Princesses, but why?

The picture was gathered and the image became clear. Princess Cocoa-Frost and Princess Luna appeared. "Why?" The Queen asked. "Why do you show me such things?" The pictured changed to show another one whose heart was full of horror.

The mare in the Moon. Nightmare Moon, whose heart was locked on doom. It went away, changed again to show a pale mare in despair, another Princess, one who's bold whose destiny she cannot grab a hold.

It angered the Queen. "How are they possibly-" She stopped mid thought, a plan broke through her thin skull. "Spirit in the Orb I cannot thank you enough." Chrysalis rose to her hooves gently and forced the Orb to change with her magic. "But, I cannot do it alone." Using her magic she struggled, the Orb bared Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight. "Let me have some of your love…"

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, focusing on the brightly hued mares. Her magic slowly crept in, encasing both princesses within, some love they stole, taking it back.

"My Changelings, my Changelings, your Queen calls. Come, let us join in song." Chrysalis sang again and so did her children, they sang and they sang, the Bells sang too, sweet harmony keeping them in.

After the song Chrysalis looked back to her sleeping one. "Grow my sweet, grow up tall, grow and serve your Queen this fall." She whispered.

He awoke and looked to his Queen, buzzing upon to the floor. He closed his eyes and wished to grow. The Chrysalis Bells, they played and sang, their song filling him in. Daredauhz grew, grew large, and grew tall, powerful and bold. A horn rose from his head a Pegacorn he grew, to serve his Queen like a drop of mildew.

She looked upon him; a smirk grew to her muzzle. She had approved. "At your service my Queen." The stallion spoke.

"Let us begin my dear subject. I have a new plan that will save us all." The young stallion grinned but like her, it changed to a smirk.

Both changelings cantered a plan in motion, one surely filled with devotion.


End file.
